The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by maturelyimmature
Summary: Hermione must learn that the moon and the stars will never be one. A/N: Okay, this was originally a one-shot, but the plot is so good  for me  and most readers wanted the multi-chaptered version, so yeah. :  Rated M to be safe. Poetry is a MAJOR element.
1. Chapter 1: Starbucks

A/N: Since you wanted me to elaborate this story, here it is. :)

* * *

Mine

Inspired by Taylor Swift

_One: Starbucks_

Hermione stepped into the restaurant, and then flagged down the waiter. Nearby, a couple were angrily discussing something about their relationship, making Hermione remember her and Ron's short stint as a couple, making her lips twitch up.

flashback

"No, Ron. I _will work after_ we get married. I will not settle _down_ as a lowly housewife!" Hermione snapped back.

"_Lowly_ housewife? SO that's what you think of my mother? A lowly _housewife_?" replied Ron.

"Absolutely not! You know _exactly that I do not_ _think_ of _your mother _like that!" Hermione said.

"Then you will agree and stay at home once we get married, doing what's expected of women." Ron said in a finalizing voice.

"You know what, this is not working out." Replied Hermione.

"That's because you're so stubborn and so prideful!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"How about you then? You're just the same, if not more."

"Fine!"

end of flashback

"What can I get you Miss?" he said. Hermione looked up and recognized him.

"Malfoy?" she said.

"Granger?" he replied.

"Fancy seeing you here." Both chorused, earning a smile from both parties.

"Well, I never pegged you as a waiter, in a Muggle establishment at that." Said Hermione, not being able to hide a grin.

"Why am I not surprised? Tell you what; let's continue this... talk later. I need to work." Replied Draco. "What's your order Mrs. Weasley?"

"It's still Miss Granger actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... so, what would you like?"

"Just a cup of coffee, and a slice of Angel Food Cake."

"Comin' right up!"

A few minutes later, Draco came back with Hermione's order, and with curt nod, he left Hermione in peace. She took a sip of coffee, and then took out her notebook. She opened it, and started an entry.

_September 1__st_

_Sipping coffee by the clear glass of the window_

_I wonder if there's someone waiting for me_

_Someone who'll treat me as a queen_

_Yet scold me like a kid._

_Turning around, I see a couple fighting_

_Just like how we used to be_

_Staying together because everyone said so_

_Oh, it was a silly reason for me_

_We were much too young_

_Much too naive_

_To think of marrying back then,_

_When all we needed was peace_

_Right now, I wonder,_

_Why is he here?_

_Why haunt after all these days,_

_After all these years?_

_Several years have passed, _

_A round seven, that is_

_I'm longing for the Express,_

_But I don't want to remember less._

_Forgive me for thinking about things senseless_

_But that's how I was raised to be_

_Curiosity killed the cat_

_But Aurora was awakened by that._

She sighed, and then read her work, analyzing it carefully, reading between the lines. Bottomline, she realized that the past doesn't go away. Sighing once more, she finished her coffee and cake, left a few bills on the table and left.

Draco, after serving Hermione her order, asked for a few minutes break from his rather sexy supervisor, and the flirty lady agreed, laying a lingering touch on him. He thanked her and proceeded to the "Employees Only" room and wrote in his journal.

_Starbucks is what you call this place_

_Coffee abounds and so does love_

_But if you know where to look,_

_You'll see hatred too._

_By the window a witch sits,_

_Everyone's unaware of her power_

_Except a deceptive Slytherin_

_Who wonders, "Why is she here?"_

_Perhaps I'll never know, _

_Perhaps she'll never tell_

_After all, a little snog _

_Was the only thing we've ever shared._

_Back when wounds were bleeding_

_Hurt, sorrow and regret_

_Branded into our flesh_

_We were much too young, much too young._

Draco closed his eyes and reread his poem, satisfied. Fixing up himself, he walked out of the room and caught sight of Hermione just as her body blended into the crowd outside. He walked to her table and cleaned it, taking the money. A slight glint caught his eye and he bent under the table to see what it was.

Hermione's calling card, with her name, address, number and e-mail, that's what it was.

_Starbucks, I love you_, thought Draco, grinning.

_

* * *

_A/N; there ya go! Hope you enjoyed. :) \

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Moon and Stars

A/N: Another dose of Starbucks, er, dramione. Oh, and can you give me new ideas for a idea. The current one's crap. Blame for not allowing two stories from the same author have the same titles. :P

* * *

Mine

Inspired by Taylor Swift

_Two: Moon and Stars_

Finishing his shift, Draco changed into comfortable Muggle clothes, a dark green sleeveless hoodie left open over a black shirt and grey slacks. He fixed up his hair a bit, mussing it slightly with a little wax. He looked amazing, in his own unbiased terms. Leaving the establishment, he headed for his class.

Three hours later, he was walking down Nottingham Road, and passing a payphone, he remembered Hermione's card. Suddenly grinning, he entered the booth and fished out a few coins and Hermione's card from his pocket. Draco excitedly dialled the witch's number, and after a few rings, she answered.

"Allô, Londres Foi Le Café et Bibliothèque, Hermione Granger elle-même, vous désirez? London Faith Cafe and Library, Hermione Granger speaking, how may I help you?" said a female voice. Feeling slightly playful, he decided to reply in French, his native tongue.

"Allô, c'est bien le Hermione Granger de Trio Doré?" he replied.

"Oui, c'est lui-même à l'appareil. Qui est à l' appareil?"

"Draco Malfoy c'est mon nom."

There was a long pause.

"Allô? Tu m'entends?" said Draco, slightly wary.

"Is this really Draco Malfoy?" replied Hermione.

"Why yes, Granger. don't you recognize the aristocratic aura of my dashing voice?"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy. This line is purely for work. If you want to chat, head over for a cup of tea in half an hour. Meet me in my book shop. Comprendrez?"

"Oui, mademoiselle. Au revoir."

"Au revoir."

Draco put down the phone and walked away from the payphone, an extra spring in his step. He flagged down a taxi and in ten minutes, he arrived at The London Faith Cafe and Library. He paid the driver and went inside, picking a book here and there, but actually looking for Hermione. He spotted her a few yards away, and smirking, he went to her.

Hermione was trying to levitate the books towards her office without the Muggles noticing. It was quite hard, for someone asks for help every now and then.

"Let me help you miss." Said a male voice. Hermione turned around and nearly dropped the books.

"Oh, careful." Said the man, and took the books from Hermione. "Where should these little babies be?"

"I-in my office." Replied Hermione.

"Oh, okay. Lead the way?" asked the man, and Hermione nodded.

The man was tall, thin yet muscular, and had a certain aura of confidence and arrogance that is just right. He had dirty blonde hair that was slightly mussed up, his clear blue eyes absolutely stunning and intoxicating. Hermione can't help but glance every now and then.

Once the books were safe and sound, the man led them out of the office.

"Oh, how rude of me. Stephen Moon, former Ravenclaw." Said the man, extending his hand.

"Hermione Granger." replied Hermione, and shook Stephen's hand.

"Of course. We've never been properly introduced, I'm afraid, but you were someone a person just can't help but know." Said Stephen in a carefree manner, neither complimenting nor insulting. Hermione found it relaxing. "I hope you don't think I'm stalking you, but I've been watching you. You seem slightly tired these few months. Is there anything wrong?"

Hermione sighed. She absolutely didn't know who this Stephen was, but she felt safe and comfortable. She can feel that Stephen was one of those strangers who just meant you good.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm slightly tired of this scenery and routine." She said, leaning on a nearby bookcase.

"Never thought Hermione would be tired of this scenery. I thought you're the true-blue bibliophile."

Hermione turned around and Stephen looked up.

"Malfoy! I thought I told you to come at 2." Said Hermione.

"And I'm exactly on time." Draco pointed to the grandfather clock cross the room and smirked playfully.

"Oh, how time flies!" said Hermione, shaking her head. "By the way, Malfoy, this is Stephen Moon, Stephen, this is Draco Malfoy."

Draco nodded at Stephen, who held out his hand. Draco shook it and nodded curtly.

"Our former Head Boy and Slytherin Sex God." Said Stephen. "I still remember my sister's endless rave about you, and most of the Ravenclaw girls too. It was amusing, but who am I to talk? With a body and attitude of yours, one just can't put you aside."

"Not too much ego-stroking, boy, you're quite pleasant to the eyes as well. Mind you, Bulstrode wanted to bed you." Smirked Malfoy.

"Don't remind me. Those were apocalyptic days." Stephen shivered, making Hermione giggle.

"You know each other?" said Hermione.

"Sort of. People of the same age group together during endless Pureblood balls and parties, and we were lucky enough to be seated together every single time." Replied Draco.

"Can't help it mate, Malfoy and Moon. Nothing in between. Should have been Monterey, but we all know that bloke got himself burned into crisp." Shrugged Stephen.

"Anyway, since you're here, Stephen, why don' you join us for tea?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, mate, that'd be good." Nodded Draco.

"Sure. I've nothing better to do anyway." Said Stephen.

"Great! Come on, I heard Luna's new place is breathtaking." Said Hermione.

"What, the Silver Stars? Yeah, that's an awesome place. Race you!" said Stephen and Apparated away.

"No fair!" said Hermione and Apparated away too. Draco was about t Apparate away when he noticed something on the table. He picked it up and opened the little leather book.

_This diary is the PERSONAL PROPERTY of Hermione Jean Granger. To open this further is to sell your soul to Hades._

Draco couldn't help but smirk.

_

* * *

_A/N: 2nd chapter is up! hmm... I haven't gotten any reviews yet.. I wonder why.. _  
_


End file.
